


on the sidelines

by I_want_to_fuck_the_bug



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: (beetles love), Angst, BL, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, i guess its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug/pseuds/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he couldn't exactly remember when he started seeing tatsuya that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the sidelines

He couldn't exactly remember when he started seeing Tatsuya that way. 

He remembers the day they first met.  
He sat in a dim corner, away from everyone else, playing with a bunch of marbles. Then suddenly, an annoying voice in his ear.  
"Psst, don't you think that girl looks pretty?"  
The other boy gestured to another classmate he had never noticed before.  
"Mm, whatever."  
He was kind of annoying, but ever since then, Tatsuya never left. 

It changed after that.

He remembers the first time he wrote a song.  
It took him hours to even put the words to paper, hurt and longing and need and want in his mind dirtying the white surface of the page.  
Hands shaking, he handed the lyrics to Tatsuya and turned, back facing him.  
"Whoa, Tomoaki, this is really good! That girl will like it a lot, I'm sure."  
'That girl.'  
He bites his lip (hard) and walks away.

He remembers when they decided to start a band.  
"Come on Tomoaki, you can play bass, and I can sing! Please, it'll really impress that girl!"  
'That girl.'  
He should be used to this by now.  
Yeah, bass suited him.  
Tatsuya was always leading, and Tomoaki was his constant low heartbeat, an intermittent thrum supporting him as he stared ahead, eyes fixated on that one girl.

He remembers the day Tatsuya got rejected.  
"I don't understand, I did so much, I thought she'd..."  
He rambled on and on aimlessly.  
Tomoaki snapped.  
"Tatsuya, I-"  
The other boy looked up at him, tears of anger still in his eyes.  
He couldn't  
He shouldn't  
"I..."  
He can't.

The next day, practice is pretty much the same. Tatsuya grabs the microphone and is the undisputed face of unrequited love and pain, and Tomoaki silently plucks at the bass behind him, unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) mom if youre reading this please be proud it isn't porn this time  
> (this fic is also known as the bug fic)


End file.
